Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor
Gibson Girl Ice Cream Palor is a quick-service turn-of-the-century Main Street style ice cream parlor known for its elegance and wide variety of delicous ice cream. The restaurant is located at Disneyland in Anaheim, California and in Disneyland Paris. As a parlor with little seating, no reservations are avaliable at Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor. The restaurant is located between the Penny Arcade and Carnation Cafe (formerly the Blue Ribbion Bakery). Minimal guest seating is located inside the body of the building. In Disneyland Paris, the restaurant is located between the Liberty Arcade and Walt's- An American Restaurant. The Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor is a tribute to Charles Dana Gibson, an American graphic artist, noted for his creation of the Gibson Girl: an iconic representation of the beautiful and independent American woman at the turn of the century. Disneyland History The Gibson Girl Ice cream parlor first opened its doors to Disneyland guests in 1997, after the original Blue Ribbion Bakery was relocated to Carnation Ice Cream Parlor's original location (Before it became Carnation Cafe again in 2012). After Nestle purchased the Carnation Company, for which Carnation Ice Cream Parlor was so named, Nestle decided to create the Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor, where Nestle brand Ice Cream would be served. Refurbishment The Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor was refurbished in 2012. For better crowd control, Gibson Girl's kitchen area was pushed back, allowing a four-row switchback. Most of the seating area and the glass elephant were removed and replaced with a window where guests can see cast members making waffle cones and dipping them in sprinkles Gibson Girl also added Coca-Cola and Orange Fanta floats to its menu in addition to traditional root beer floats, however, the Disneyland only "Fantasia" flavor was removed. The Glass Elephant A well-kown icon in Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor, the Glass Elephant, is a lucite mold from Disneyland Paris . The glass elephant was originally filled with pennies but the penny's were removed when the elephant came to Disneyland. After the remodeling in 2012, the elephant was removed and returned to Disneyland Paris. Menu Specialties *Chocolate Chip Cookie Hot Fudge Sundae *Firehouse Dalmatian Mint Sundae *Strawberry Street Car Sundae *Ice Cream Floats By the Scoop *Single/double *Regular Cone or Cup *Waffle Cone or Cup *Dipped Waffle Cone Flavors *Chocolate *Straberry *Butter Pecan *Cookies and Cream *Cookie Dough *Vanilla *Mint Chocloate Chip *Mocha Almod Fudge *Rainbow Sherbet *Peppermint (seasonal*) Disneyland Paris History The Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlour first opened its doors to Disneyland Paris guests on April 12, 1992 with the grand opening of Disneyland Paris. The restraunt was modeled specificly after the Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor in Disneyland in Anaheim, California. Menu Flavors *Fairly Nuts *Chocolate Fudge Brownie *Cookie Dough *Mango Berry Swirl *Strawberry Cheesecake *Vanilla Fairtrade *Vermonster *Chunky Monkey *The Vermonster *Chunky Monkey By the Scoop *Single/double/triple Crepes & Waffles *With Sugar *With whipped cream *With Nutella *With Chocolate Sauce *Candied apple *Brioche choc-nut filling Gallery Gibson Girl.png|The Gibson Girl Window.jpeg|Gibson Girl Window The Famous Elephant.jpg|The Glass Elephant gibson_girl_ice_cream_window_large.jpg|One of the Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor's Signs Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor 1990s.jpg|The Parlor Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art for Disneyland Paris Gibson Girl Links Sources http://www.designingdisney.com/content/designing-main-street-usa-gibson-girl-ice-cream-parlor http://allears.net/dlr/din/menu/men_gin.htm http://www.disney-pal.com/Disneyland/gibson_girl_ice_cream_parlor.htm http://www.dlrpmagic.com/planning/dining/restaurant-menus/the-gibson-girl-ice-cream-parlour/ http://www.yesterland.com/carnation.html